sengoku_age_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Tachibana Family
'The History' The Royal Family that controlled the Teikoku state is the Tachibana. The Tachibana was a fair but firm family. Under their rule they have conquered their surrounding lands and have brought them into the Teikoku Empire. Many of the lands thought that under their rule they could have better lives due to the fact that the Tachibana family ruled with a great hand of discipline. It all started in 1401. The other states decided to declare war upon Teikoku, but to their surprise the state of Teikoku was well armed and was also prepared for their attacks. The Teikoku forces claimed the states in no time and by the end of 1423 they had conquered their surrounding six states. As the Teikoku grew so did the need for more protection. The Tachibana family kept rule for years and in the year 1450 the Tachibana family decided to have an arranged marriage for their son, Nobu Tachibana, with the daughter, Haruka Koga, of the Bushido Empire. In the following year Haruka and Nobu got married, uniting their states and combining their forces, creating a state that was the greatest of all the states. It was very fortunate that Haruka and Nobu fell in love when they were first shown each other. They had an instant connection and were very excited to get married. After all it wasn’t very common for arranged marriages to turn out that way. The few years after they were married they found out that they were pregnant. They went to the best specialists and found out they were having a girl, this excited them to no end, though it wouldn’t be a good thing when they needed to unite a kingdom if it ever came to that. Nine months later they had their beautiful baby girl and named her Rin, Rin Tachibana. Years passed as the Tachibana family kept their rule and Rin even had major roles in aspects of ruling an empire. 'The Family ' When Haruka and Nobu found out they were going to be taking part in an arranged marriage they hated the idea at first. Their minds were changed as soon as they met each other though. They fell in love at first sight and decided that this arranged marriage was going to be alright. They were very similar in nature and that is what drew them together. The arranged couple was perfect for each other because they were both very light hearted. It wasn’t the only thing they had in common either; they both had a love for the finer arts, such as dance. This is what drew them together. When they were married it was the happiest day of their lives. They couldn’t believe that it was working out for the best, that this arranged marriage brought them together and now they could be happy together for the rest of their lives. Years later when they found out they were pregnant they couldn’t contain their excitement. The two were so happy they found some of the best specialists to help them with their unborn child. When they had their little girl, Rin, they spoiled her to pieces. Rin grew to be a very polite young lady, often seeming like her mother when she was young. Her black hair and blue eyes were very uncharacteristic for the Tachibana family, who normally had brown eyes and brown hair. Rin grew to become a smart young lady. Her family gave her the best teachings. When she was of the age of sixteen she became a major part in the decisions of the Empire. By the age of eighteen Rin started to run the Empire all by herself while her parents decided to spend more time with each other instead of ruling every single day and night. Rin gladly took the position and worked hard to keep the empire up. She loved to be a part of the place she grew up and loved. The story of the family will continue as the story keeps going.